Golden Stars Pretty Cure!
Golden Stars Pretty Cure! '(ゴールデンスターズ プリキュア！ Goruden Sutãzu Purikyua ！) is the first Pretty Cure fan-series created by User:CureShining . The series is about gems, stars, the sun, the moon and dreams. Synopsis '' Golden Stars Pretty Cure! Episodes Somewhere in the Dream Dimension, there exists a place called Miracle Kingdom. Miracle Kingdom was a peaceful and happy place, until the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. They stole all the Miracle Gems in the kingdom, which symbolizes dreams of everyone. The queen of the kingdom, Queen Royale Ange, sen the four final gems to Earth, which became 4 mascots: Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle. She told them to search for legendary warriors Pretty Cure. On the way to Earth, Spark and Glitter were separated from Bright and Twinkle. Spark and Glitter came and found two warriors - Cure Shining (Shiromaru Yuuki) and Cure Silver (Fuyusora Kakyu). They formed a team called Golden Stars Pretty Cure! and fight the Ancient Darkness's monsters, the Mozakans to collect GemCards - which are used to grant any wish and resurrect the Miracle Kingdom together with Queen Royale Ange. Later they are joined by Cure Memory (Unmeikawa Kumika) and Cure Grace (Tsumida Reira). The story begins here! Characters Cures * [[Shiromaru Yuuki|'''Shiromaru Yuuki]]' '(白丸勇気 Shiromaru Yuuki) / 'Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) Seiyuu: Tomatsu Haruka Yuuki is the student council president so she is popular with everyone in school. She is in the archery and drama club. Before her encounter with Spark and Glitter, she was a silent and lonely girl. But after becoming Cure Shining, she became happy and friendly. Her family is famous because her father is a skillful musician and her mother is a beautiful actress. She dreams of becoming an actress like her mother. But because of her parents' work, they are often away from home so she lives with her younger sister. She loves playing a violin. Her standard signature color is yellow, and she is the partner of Spark. She has an upgraded form, "Shining Phoenix" (シャイニングフェニックス Shainingu Fenikkusu). * [[Fuyusora Kakyu|'Fuyusora Kakyu']]' '(冬空火球 Fuyusora Kakyu) / 'Cure Silver '(キュアシルバー Kyua Shirubã) Seiyuu: Nishimura Chinami Kakyu is Yuuki's childhood friend and the student council vice president. She is excellent at sports. She is in the fashion and volleyball club. Unlike Yuuki, she is always happy and smiles. She has many friends and helps each other when they are in trouble, and never leaves anyone alone. She dreams of being a doctor. Her family is quite famous because her house is a big restaurant. Her father works as the master and her mother is a model. She loves cute things and heroines. But she is easily scared of strange people and wild animals, especially gorillas. Her standard signature color is blue, and she is the partner of Glitter. She has an upgraded form, "Silver Pegasus" (シルバーペガサス Shirubã Pegasasu). * Unmeikawa Kumika '(運命革組香 ''Unmeikawa Kumika) / 'Cure Memory '(キュアメモリ Kyua Memori) '''Seiyuu: IIzuka Mayumi Kumika is a famous singer and model. She works together with Kakyu's mother and admires her. She is the fashion club's president. She is cold with every students in school and never talks to them. Her parents are missing, nobody knows where they are so she lives alone. She has became Cure Memory before Yuuki and Kakyu. She knows the duo's identity, and she seems to hate them. She always gets high score at school, and there is a FC for her called "FC Kumika-sama". But she can't swim because she had been nearly drowned when she was only 6, and that made her scared. Her standard signature color is green, and she is Bright's partner. She has an upgraded form, "Memory Angel" (メモリエンジェル Memori Enjeru). * Tsumida Reira '(罪だれいら ''Tsumida Reira) / 'Cure Prayer '(キュアプレアー Kyua Pureaa) '''Seiyuu: Nagano Ai Reira is a priestess of Tsumida Shrine. She can see through the future and she is trying her best to become a wonderful priestess like her grandmother. She is a shy girl and rarely talks with strangers. She lost her parents from an accident, so she lives with her grandmother. She admires Pretty Cure and dreams of becoming a Cure. She knows Yuuki, Kakyu and Kumika, because they often come to the shrine to pray. She is in the archery club together with Yuuki. She is serious about eveyone's fortune and future. But she is afraid of insects. She has a eagle named Ruby (ルビー Rubĩ). Her standard signature color is white, and she is Twinkle's partner. She has an upgraded form, "Prayer Priestess" (プレアープリーステス Pureaa Purisutesu). Mascots * [[Spark|'Spark']] (スパーク Supãku) Seiyuu: Ishiki Mayu Spark is Yuuki's mascot partner. She is the MiracleGem of Hope. She can change into her human form, a 10-year-old girl named Hikama Yukie. *